The Adventure Of The Baker Street Station Robbery
by Wirral Bagpuss
Summary: A violent robbery takes place on the new underground system at Baker Street. Can Holmes find those responsible and bring them to justice? And just what is the significance of the Parker Bainbridge papers anyway? Read on and find out !
1. Chapter 1

** The Adventure Of The Baker Street Station Robbery**

**Chapter One**

Dr Watson rubbed his eyes tiredly as the patients' notes in front of me began to blur. The Kensington practice was busy with the onset of winter, and the increased cases of flu. Watson looked up as the wind was picking up outside. He watched the autumn leaves resume their chasing one another swirling round and round _like a dog trying to catch its tail_ thought Watson with amusement. A clock chimed interrupting Watson's thoughts and he looked up at the clock and gasped with a mortified cry at the time. It was almost six o clock and he was meeting Holmes at half past six at the bookshop at Baker Street Underground Station. They were meeting up for dinner at Simpson's and then on to a prom concert at the Royal Albert Hall. Watson wanted to discuss with Holmes his future, he had considered Holmes's offer of him moving back into Baker Street with him and had decided to accept it, and he wanted to announce to Holmes he had been given an offer for the practice which he had decided to sell.

Watson hurriedly put on his coat and walking stick and made his way out into the street and walked briskly to the Underground station to catch a train to Baker Street, ignoring the protesting pain in his leg. He did not have to wait long. The train was packed with commuters travelling home from work and Watson was unable to find a seat, finding himself squashed in between a large gentleman who reeked of cheap ale and a city stockbroker. Watson rubbed his leg still throbbing from the hurried walk and took out his pocket watch checking the time. Watson sighed. It was going to be a close call. Finally the train pulled into Baker Street and Watson disembarked the train and looked for Holmes. Suddenly he saw a familiar face in the crowd, Holmes smiling raising his silver tipped cane in greeting. He was waiting by the bookshop, wrapped up warmly against the biting wind with the scarf Watson had bought him for Christmas. Watson smiled and began to make his way through the never ending swathe of people arriving at the platform.

Suddenly, without warning Watson saw two men creep up behind Holmes and one of them grabbed Holmes by his coat collar pushing up against the bookstand.

"Holmes!" cried out Watson in horror, who began frantically pushing his way through the crowd and towards Holmes. He saw Holmes raise his stick against one of his attackers and seemed to be doing well when he was struck from behind by a third assailant who had appeared from the crowd.

"Nooo!" cried Watson who by now was clenching his jaw in anger and pushed even harder through the crowd to assist his friend and colleague.

Holmes looked up and out of the corner of his eye saw Watson valiantly trying to reach him. _My Boswell, Solider and friend_ thought Holmes grimly. He pushed himself off the floor clutching his throbbing head and came face to face with his attackers.

"Perhaps you gentlemen could kindly explain the meaning of this attack" said Holmes in an icy voice that spoke of unspoken menace and anger.

"You know what it is about Mr 'Olmes, I want those papers and I want them now" said one of the attackers gruffly.

Holmes straightened himself in an act of defiance and ring of authority.

"I'm afraid I have been rather busy of late having dealt with quite a number of cases over the last few weeks, you will have to furnish more information if I am to assist you in this matter" said Holmes.

The reply came in the form of a strong left cross smashing into Holmes jaw and a flurry of fists and Holmes staggered back reeling from the blows.

"Don't play games with us 'Olmes, we want those documents on Parker Bainbridge or face the consequences"

Holmes stood up once more but was manhandled by one of the thugs who pressed a gun into Holmes's side and began to go through Holmes's coat. There was a cry of triumph as the thug brought out a carefully rolled up magazine from an inside pocket. The thug unrolled the magazine and snarled at Holmes.

"Ere I said no funny tricks, I don't want some trashy Strand Magazine, I want the documents".

The thug raised a club preparing to smash it into Holmes. Holmes knew he had to think quickly.

"Come now gentlemen, you did not think I would carry so important a document so openly? It is of course hidden in the magazine, glued in between the pages".

All of them looked up as they heard a distressed cry coming closer; it was Watson rushing towards them. Holmes took advantage of the distraction and thrust a punch of his own into one of the thugs knocking him out cold and turning his attention onto the other. Holmes did not see the third assailant break away to head towards Watson.

Watson breathing hard and ignoring the continued throbbing in his leg was finally almost free of the crowd and he cried out to Holmes whom he saw being attacked once more. But before Watson could move forward to help his friend, he felt a heavy blow slam into his rib cage and Watson bent over double, gasping for air. He tried to raise himself once more but only met with the club once more which hit his shoulder hard and then received another blow to the back of his head. Watson went down once more, his vision blurring and looked up to see Holmes in a fight.

"Holmes, I'm coming" shouted Watson as he painfully picked himself off the floor and staggered forwards towards Holmes.

Holmes had just rammed another fist into his second attacker who fell back to the ground in a heap. He saw Watson staggering towards him. Holmes rushed towards his injured friend and then his face turned to one of rage as he saw Watson's attacker deliver another crushing blow against Watson hard into his stomach. Watson collapsed onto the floor and held his sides as the attacker began kicking his rib cage and viciously assault him. The blows never seemed to end and then all of a sudden they stopped. Watson coughed violently and managed to glance up in time to see Holmes dispatch Watson's attacker with a series of punishing blows. Watson knew he had to stop Holmes before he would do something he would regret.

"Holmes…stop…please..." Watson broke into another fit of coughing and curled up tightly as the pain began asserting itself.

Holmes turned round to see Watson writhe in pain. He pushed back the thug into a wall and immediately rushed to Watson.

"Oh Watson, what have they done to you my friend" said Holmes as he carefully brought Watson's head and shoulders onto his kneeling legs which served as a cushion. He held Watson tightly as another penetrating cough and tremor racked through out his body.

Watson fought against the darkness that was threatening to snatch him away from Holmes. He felt a familiar sinewy hand hold his and Watson found just enough strength to squeeze Holmes hand back in acknowledgement. Holmes pleas for him to stay with him were becoming more and more distant. He knew he should listen to the commanding voice which was sounding increasingly distressed and shaky. Watson tried to murmur something, to reassure Holmes. He opened his tired eyes to meet worried grey ones.

"Holmes" said Watson weakly. "It's alright…" Watson gave the ghost of a smile before the pain overcame him at last and he sank into the oblivion of darkness.

"**WATSON**!" cried Holmes who held Watson's unconscious form to his chest and buried his face in to Watson's coat.

As the sound of police whistles reverberated around the station and he felt a gentle hand on his shaking shoulders Holmes vowed in that moment to hunt down and bring to justice the fiends behind this vicious and unwarranted attack. Anyone who dared harmed Watson would pay, and pay heavily.

**

* * *

**

_TBC !!! Will probably take me a while to update again. But it does feel good to be writing again !! :) As always reviews and comments most welcome ! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It was the sound of water being poured that first greeted Watson as he slowly came to and regained consciousness. He struggled to raise his eyes open and immediately close them tightly as the bright sunshine was too much for him. He felt himself being lifted and a glass raised to his lips. Watson greedily drank the water, relieving his dry throat and when he finished it sank back into the pillows and let out a soft groan. He tried again to open his eyes and this time he succeeded. He saw Holmes bending over him, his face full of concern, his eyebrows furrowed together and lines of worry etched across his forehead like ravines.

"Holmes" croaked Watson weakly.

"It's alright Watson, you are safe now, just rest my dear fellow" said Holmes, exhaustion was evident in his voice as he spoke.

Watson tried to push himself up, but strong hands pushed him back down into his bed.

"Watson I said rest, not get up!" Said Holmes firmly.

Watson focused his blurry eyes on Holmes frowning, trying to remember what had happened. _I was meeting Holmes, I was late, and then... _Watson winced as his head throbbed and he raised his hand to his head groaning. _Damn, I must have concussion_. Thought Watson. Watson looked at Holmes looking hopefully for an answer. He noticed the torn skin on Holmes's hand, grazed and showing signs of bruising. Watson started in alarm at Holmes and tried to reach for Holmes.

"Holmes you are hurt!" said Watson worriedly.

Holmes placed his hand on Watson's arm and smiled grimly, speaking softly

"It's alright Watson I am fine. Try not to force yourself to remember too much, it's alright".

Watson returned Holmes's grip and let out a gasp as the movement jarred his side and white hot lances of pain stabbed at him like at thousand knives. He groaned and felt his side and found his ribcage to be bandaged and then felt his head covered in a bandage too. Looking around he was surprised to find himself in Holmes's bedroom, he looked up at Holmes questioningly who was sitting back in his chair but staring intently at Watson.

Holmes looked at Watson remembering all too well the sequence of events following the attack. _After the police had arrived and took over the scene of the robbery Holmes had insisted on staying with Watson, accompanying him to Charing Cross Hospital where Watson was treated and kept in overnight. Holmes never left Watson's side. He had been badly concussed and sustained two broken ribs from the attack on him. Not to mention the damage to his shoulder, it would be considerably sore for the foreseeable future. The following day however Holmes brought Watson back to Baker Street and carried him gently up the stairs and laid Watson in his own bedroom. For the following two night Holmes stayed close to Watson as he helped him through the nightmares that haunted him. He was shocked and appalled to hear his own name being called out again and again and cries of agony that followed. From the fragments of Watson's ramblings and half strangled cries he was able to deduce the cause of his nightmares, Reichenbach. He now knew the extent of the grief Watson had largely hidden from him and he bitterly regretted causing his Boswell so much pain during his enforced hiatus away from all that he knew and loved._

Holmes repressed a shudder at how much worse it could have been for both of them. Holmes looked at his injured friend who was waiting for him to respond. Holmes leaned forward in his chair and did not let go of his grip of Watson's hand.

"It's been two days since the attack Watson. You have two broken ribs and a concussion. Your shoulder was badly hurt as well; the doctors say it is badly sprained. You were lucky it was not worse than it is, though it's bad enough". Said Holmes whose controlled voice suddenly broke as he continued

"What were you thinking, coming after me like that? You should have called for help, instead you put yourself in danger, when you lost consciousness, I thought I had lost you, please don't ever do that to me again". Finished Holmes whose frame shook as he finally was able to relief the stress of the last two days. He buried his face in his hands not wanting Watson to see his distress.

Holmes felt a hand on his arm and he looked up to see a pair of worried looking hazel eyes staring back at him.

"Holmes, I could not stand by and let you be hurt. I am your friend, I could not face losing _**YOU**_ all over again, l've only recently got you back and I am not letting you go so easily again. I…" Watson stopped short as he was overcome with a bout of coughing and he fought to catch his breath.

Holmes stood up and poured another glass of water and sat next to Watson placing his arm behind Watson's back, supporting him and gave Watson the glass of cool refreshing liquid which Watson gratefully took and drank.

"Thank you "said Watson simply as he handed back Holmes the empty glass and closed his eyes. Exhaustion was now washing over him and his face reflected the pain he was in as his various injuries made themselves known. Holmes moved over to the bottle of morphine and syringe he had been given by the hospital and prepared it and came back to Watson's side.

"That's enough now Watson, you need to rest. I'm giving you something that will ease your pain".

Before Watson could protest Holmes had already begun to administer the morphine and Watson began to feel the effects start to penetrate throughout his body which was becoming heavier and heavier. He held onto Holmes and said softly

"Holmes, what was the attack all about, I can't believe it was a random attack".

Holmes looked down at his injured Boswell and held onto Watson's hand.

"No Watson, it was not a random attack. They wanted some papers I have in my possession".

Watson felt his eyes become heavier and queried what Holmes meant

"Papers?" Asked Watson groggily as the effects of the morphine made itself felt.

"Yes, papers that if in the wrong hands would put lives at risk, and I must find those responsible behind this attack as they are a danger to not just us but a great many people". Said Holmes as he watched Watson finally succumb to the morphine and was asleep.

Holmes sat with Watson for a while watching him sleep and then once he was satisfied that Watson was sleeping comfortably, he gently placed Watson's hand back under the cover. He stood up and looked at his heavily bandaged friend once more before turning to leave the room, closing the door behind him.

Holmes sat down in his chair, all too aware of the empty seat opposite him. He stared into the blazing coal fire and concentrated on the problem at hand. Tonight he would rest and stay with Watson. Tomorrow he would visit Lestrade at the Yard and see one of the thugs currently in custody. He would obtain the information he needed to bring the real culprits to justice, not the hired thugs who did the dirty work. As Holmes began to drift off to sleep in front of the fire, there was a knock at the door and Mrs Hudson came in with a note for him.

"Oh Mr Holmes, I'm sorry if I disturbed you, but there was a man at the door who insisted I give you this note" said Mrs Hudson apolitically.

Holmes stood up and took the note with a theatrical flourish and Mrs Hudson took her leave once more. Alone once more Holmes opened the note which read

_We know you have the papers, you will give them to us or you will be responsible for the death of your doctor friend. If you care about your companion at all, you will meet a contact tomorrow at 8pm underneath Parliament Bridge. You will come alone and unarmed, and of course most importantly with the papers. If you fail to come, the Doctor will die a most unfortunate death. _

Holmes snarled in rage and hurled the threatening note into the fire. He paced up and down the room before finally sitting down once more into his chair. The stakes had just got higher now and he would ensure Watson would be kept safe no matter what the consequences. Even if it meant giving up his life once more.

* * *

**_Hahahaha! Another cliffhanger !! Hope you enjoyed that !! More to come soon and thank you for your lovely reviews so far !!! :)_**


End file.
